Too Deep To Be Lost
by AusllyBade4Ever
Summary: "Do you have any idea how much i love you" "too much"- An Auslly story in which Ally get's cancer and Austin finds out a little too late. PLEASE READ:)


**A/N: hello::) i was on my bed last night and i thought of a line and idk how but this just came out:) soooo hope you enjoy it! it's sad:( but i am proud of it. Please review! **

**(the 'A&A's are the line breakish like things...)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

It had been three weeks. Three weeks since Ally had been diagnosed with stage four liver cancer.

She was still alive but barely. She was weak. She was frail. She could break at any moment. But there was no way she could let Austin know.

A&A

It had been three weeks now. Three weeks since it had started.

He had noticed her getting weaker every day. Her arms became skinnier and her movements shakier. He noticed her hair beginning to thin but he did not say a word. There was no way he could let her see his pain.

A&A

She collapsed. She had collapsed in the practice room. One minute they were working o a song and the next her limp body was in his arms.

"Ally what's going on with you" he had asked her with worry overwhelming his features. She simply shook her head and cried into his chest.

A&A

He had started to figure it out. The daily trips to the doctor. She would come back exhausted and her eyes were red. He would suggest that she go home and rest and they would work later but she refused, putting a forced smile o her face.

A&A

She was fading. She could feel it. Bust she refused to let her pain show to Austin. She loved his smile and she didn't want it to disappear.

A&A

He was worried as hell. He knew something was seriously wrong. But he couldn't get her to tell him.

A&A

She was numb. She was paralyzed. She stared into the space in front of her.

She had one week. One week to live.

Te doctor's words still ran in her head. Over. And over. And over.

A&A

"Ally please tell me what's going on…I think I know but…I need you to tell me" he asked her one night on the piano. She looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes. She squeezes them shut as he wraps his hand around her's; never once taking his eyes off of her.

A&A

He was beginning to go mad. She would break into mad coughing fits out of nowhere. She would get so tired that she couldn't keep her eyelids open. She was fading and he could feel it.

A&A

She looked up into his soft hazel eyes; full of worry and fear. _Why did this have to happen_ she thought.

_Why did I have to take his smile away…_

_A&A_

He shut his eyes tightly, imprisoning the tear drops wanting to escape his eyes.

He could feel her ribcage when they hugged.

Her skin was no longer a creamy tone, they were pail…very pail.

A&A

She attempted to lift herself up from her bed. She couldn't. Her head hurt. Badly.

Her heart began to race. She knew what was coming.

A&A

Her mother followed the cries of her daughter, calling 911 as she made her way up the stairs.

The paramedics gave her a sympathetic look before taking her away.

A&A

He was numb. He was paralyzed. He stared blankly into the space in front of him as the phone dropped out of his hand.

He swallowed and frantically grabbed his keys and raced to his car.

A&A

The room was white. Pristine. She didn't like it very much at all.

There was an IV coming out of her arm ad various tubes that were supposed to be in her as well; though she had refused.

A&A

He ran through the doors; fast as he could. He needed to see her. One last time.

A&A

Her breathing was slow. Yet still steady. She didn't know what to expect. She didn't know when it would come all that she knew was that it was coming.

A&A

She turned her head as A frazzled looking Austin came I through the door. They stared at eachother for a while. A long while.

Neither could find the strength to speak.

A&A

"Ally…." he started off, his voice shaky, and quiet. She swallows, never once breaking eye contact with him.

"why didn't you tell me" he asks so cautiously she could barely hear. She swallows yet again.

"I-I didn't want to hurt you" she whispers I a weak, shaky voice.

"so what you don't think this isn't eating away at my soul right now!" he says sounding a bit harsher than intended.

"Ally your Dying! My best friend is dying! The love of my life is dying!" he yells, begging to sob. He couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't want this to be true.

She slowly rolls over on her side to face him, placing her hand on his forearm.

"it'll be ok…you'll get over me" she whispers, tears in her eyes.

He is shocked. A look of heartbreak and disbelief flashes across his face.

"Ally…do you have any idea how much I love you" he asks her, passion in his voice. She swallows looking her love in the eyes for what could be the last time.

"too much"

A&A

It had been an hour. An hour since she had been admitted into the hospital.

He lay next to her in her bed. His arms held her fragile and tiny body close against his chest.

Her body curled up to his, I one of the last perfect moments they would ever share.

A&A

He hears her sniffle, wetting his cotton shirt. He pulls back slightly, brushing her hair out of her face.

She peeks her head up to him timidly, tears glazing her eyes. He stares deeply into her chocolate brown orbs, leaning in and placing his lips onto her's in a slow, passionate kiss.

A&A

Her breath began to hitch. Her heart beats were beginning to slow. She could feel it. It was here. And it was now.

"Austin" she said in a frightened voice. He looked down at her and swallowed, noticing the way her eyes were blurred over.

"Hey…you're ok…." He says I a soft, soothing voice. He holds the back of her head I his hand and presses his lips to her forehead. "you're ok" he repeats.

"I love you Ally" he says, holding her small hand in his as tears begin to flow freely down his cheeks.

"I-l- love you to-o" it was becoming harder and harder for her to breath. He takes a deep breath as she begins to gasp for air.

"I-I do-don't want to die Austin" she shrieks, trying to get a full breath of air.

He breaths deeply, knowing it was time.

He runs his hand through her hair, cupping the side of her face.

"It's going to be ok Ally…I promise"

She places her hand over his that is on her face, staring into his eyes.

He leans in and captures her lips onto his one last time. She kissed back lightly, though that was the most strength she could muster.

Her lips began to fall still on his as time went on. And before they came to a complete stop he lifted up ever so slightly.

"thank you for being you" he whispers. And with that Ally let go.

A&A

It had been four years. Four years since Ally had passed away. Austin had never completely gotten over it.

He had tried dating again but with every girl he looked at he couldn't keep from seeing the flawless face of his beautiful Ally. He tried though. He tried to let go. But she was unable to be let go of.

A&A

His breath hitched. He hadn't stepped foot in the room for over ten years. The last time he had been in here was when he had received the call.

He breathed in shakily, running his fingers along the old wooden piano.

He was a grown man now though as soon as he entered the door he became a child again.

A&A

It was true. He had never gotten over Ally. Though if life had taught him anything it was that when you lose someone you love you can never forget them. No. That is simply impossible. You will never forget them hard as you may try. You will only slowly be able to learn to live without them.

A&A

He lay in his bed. His friends and family surrounding him.

He had lived a full life of 86 years. Not a day had passed that he didn't think of Ally. Sometimes he would find himself talking to her, simply to feel her presence again.

He had become fond of this. So he had begun to write her letters.

He would tell her what was going on in his life. He would tell her about his career. Dez and Trish. He felt connected with her. And that's all he really needed.

A&A

His breath began to waver. And his heart beat began to slow. He knew what was coming. And he knew it was now.

He took one last deep breath before closing his eyes and whispering the words,

"I'm coming Ally"

**A/N: so what'd you think? sorry for the typos. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
